NaI:Tl is a very common and well known scintillation crystal. Further improvements with NaI:Tl scintillation crystals are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.